


A Pureblood Surprise

by FcrestNymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/F, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, POV Alternating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: “Wait! No, no, don’t—I don’t want—”“Quiet, Mudblood, unless you want us to shut you up.”“But—Parkinson, wait!Please!”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Yaxley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	A Pureblood Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).

“And she hasn’t said what it is?”

Pansy shook her head, her cropped black hair swishing with her movement. She was sprawled on a dark green sofa in the Slytherin common room with Draco seated at her side. “No, I can’t get a word out of her. Just some sort of surprise.”

Draco let out a breath and stuck a hand in the pocket of his robes, no doubt fiddling with his wand as he considered her words. It was a tick of his, she had learned it early in their first year at Hogwarts. Now in their fifth year, she knew nearly all of his ticks and quirks (despite his outward ruse of being distant and mysterious), so she was quite sure of what he was going to do next.

“Well what _I _think you should do—” They said simultaneously, Pansy’s tone teasing while Draco’s was haughty and serious.

“Hey!” Draco spluttered, glaring at her without much heat in his expression. “I was just trying to give you advice, you know.” Pansy rolled her eyes as Draco continued. “My father’s been hinting at something too, you know. He seems a bit excited. Maybe it’s to do with the upcoming Saint Valentine’s celebration?”

Pansy sighed and threw her head back, though the plush backing of the sofa didn’t allow the satisfying thump she had been hoping for. “I don’t see why we need a Saint Valentine’s celebration, truly. It’s the same every year. Us proper wizards all go a _party._”

“What’s wrong with parties?” Draco questioned, cocking his head to one side. He liked the extravagant outfits often paraded at formal Pureblood celebrations. It wasn’t as if he could don an enchanted wardrobe worth a thousand Galleons at _Hogwarts_, after all.

“They’re just repetitive.” She answered.

“Well, then let’s hope this weird surprise turns out to be something new.” He tipped his head back, mirroring Pansy’s position. “I wouldn’t be against a good shake up, really.”

* * *

“Are you ready, Pansy, dear?” Her mother asked, her voice smooth and dark as chocolate despite the excited grip she had on her daughter’s shoulder.

“Yes, mother. What is it though?” Pansy asked as she was led into a hallway deep in Malfoy’s manor. They had arrived with a group of others, as usual, and the adults had seemed to know where to go as they all trodded down the steps and into the well lit, yet still foreboding dungeons below the manor. Only Pansy seemed clueless, though she had spotted an equally confused Draco just before entering. Hadn’t his parents told him the surprise yet? The ballroom didn’t seem to have been set up for a celebration. Sure, there were decorations and food, but it was almost as if the true party wouldn’t be held there.

“Well...” Her mother paused, seeming to think it over, then she glanced around the other Pureblood wizards around her and nodded. As she spoke, she headed down the hall, passing by door after door without a second glance at them. “It’s a gift for you, in a way. We are a rather neutral family, but the Dark Lord approached me and made me an offer.” She massaged Pansy’s shoulders ever so slightly as she went on, her sharp nails almost digging into the flesh where the girl’s glimmering dress didn’t cover her pale skin. “As a reward for aligning myself with the Dark Lord’s wishes, you’ve been given an opportunity.”

“What kind?” Pansy asked, already shocked that her mother had chosen a side. “Of opportunity, I mean?”

“The opposition needs to be broken.”

“Wh—”

“I’ve heard from your professors that you have a certain fascination with the Mudblood Hermione Granger.” Her mother said, stopping before an unmarked door. It looked like every other door, large and foreboding and made of a wood so expensive that Weasley would shrivel up just _seeing _it.

Pansy felt her body stiffen, and her mother let out a soft yet dangerous laugh, a hidden dagger in a bouquet of roses. “You don’t need to say anything, my dear. Just go see your surprise.”

Pansy opened her mouth to reply, to ask for an explanation, but then she was shoved. It wasn’t harsh, not by Pureblood’s standards, but it was definitely firm. She stumbled forward and then quickly righted herself, embarrassed by her falter. She took a step forward, then another.

Then she pushed open the door.

* * *

If Pansy had been given time to fully process the situation, perhaps she would have been able to stop it. Maybe she could have figured out a way to say no, to explain that she wasn’t actually interested in _raping _someone. But nearly as soon as she stepped into the room, one thing was abundantly clear. She wouldn’t be able to say no.

“_Parkinson_~!”

In the center of the room, strapped to a wooden rack, was Hermione Granger. Her hair was mussed and her school uniform was torn, as if she had gotten in a scuffle with someone, but her face showed no signs of panic or fear. Rather, as she stared at the dark haired girl standing by the closed door, her lips pulled back in a clumsy sort of smile. “Parkinson...” She repeated, her voice airy.

In the corner of the room, a man leaned against the wall, twirling his wand around his knuckles. Pansy didn’t know who he was, but she assumed he was a Death Eater, judging by the dark tattoo etched on his forearm. He flashed her a nasty grin as she glanced at him, his teeth crooked and uncared for.

“You’re Parkinson, then?”

Pansy nodded, feeling lightheaded with shock. What on earth was happening? Why was Granger staring at her like that? Why was she strapped to what looked like a torture device?

“I’m Yaxley, at your service.” He said, seeming to find his own words funny. “Don’t mind me, I’m just here to make sure you don’t...” He tilted his head to one side before continuing. “Chicken out, to put it simply.”

Pansy opened her mouth to speak, but the man interrupted her.

“Don’t ask me why, but you’ve been gifted this Mudblood. The Dark Lord has decided to be a bit more forceful with weeding out the freaks, which I’m personally grateful for.” He tossed his wand in the air and caught it. “We’ve been too lenient, but not anymore; We’ve caught a good number of Mudbloods. After we re-educate them to make them more willing to accept their place in this world, we’ll move onto blood traitors.”

Pansy just stared at him, her dark eyes wide.

“This one has been given Amortentia, so she’ll be easier to deal with for a first timer.”

“First timer?”

“You haven’t done this before, eh?”

Pansy shook her head, glancing over at Granger. The girl was strapped tightly to the rack, her ankles and wrists bound with a thick rope.

“Go for it. If you want to get your hands dirty, we can get you some tools.” The Death Eater, Yaxley, leaned further against the wall, relaxing.

Pansy had no clue of what she was expected to do. Re-educate? Amortentia? _Tools_? She took a step towards the girl and there was an _instant _reaction.

Granger pulled at her bindings, struggling to get off the rack. “Parkinson!” She called, her voice far from accusing, as it normally was when addressing the Slytherin. “Parkinson, I’m so glad you’re here—” She squirmed and licked her lips, raking her eyes over the confused girl before her. “Come here, Parkinson~!”

Pansy stayed stock still, a shiver of dread clawing up her spine. This was wrong, something was very wrong here. Granger had _never _looked at her like that, never looked at _anyone _like that, as far as Pansy could recall.

“Parkinsoooon...” Granger moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as the name rumbled in her throat. “Please, it hurts, I need you...”

Silence stretched out between them for a few long moments, then the Death Eater in the corner snorted. “Do you need help, sweetheart?” He asked, his tone condescending.

“No, I—”

“I’m here to make sure you don’t chicken out. I have my orders.”

“I’ll do it.” Pansy blurted out. It was true, she did have a bit of an interest in Granger. Sure, she might have spent a few nights squirming in her bed with the girl’s name on her lips. Sure, she liked to see Granger angry and flushed so that she could imagine how she would look when pinned down and dominated.

But like _this_? Could she? Could she step forward and actually do something?

“Oh for Merlin’s sake—” Yaxley snapped, losing patience. “Imperio!”

All of the sudden, Pansy felt a calmness fall over her as if a cool silk blanket was draped over her shoulders. She didn’t need to worry right now, she was in a safe place where she could do as she pleased. She was only vaguely aware of the Death Eater watching her.

“Granger...” She murmured, reaching out to grab the girl’s chin and tilt her head up. Being slightly taller than the Mudblood, it meant that Granger had to look up to make eye contact.

“Parkinson~!” Granger cooed, seeming to melt under her touch.

“What do you want me to do?” Pansy heard herself ask.

“Ah—Anything, Parkinson, please—Do anything to me, I’m yours~!”

Pansy ran her free hand along Granger’s side, pushing up her button up shirt and trailing her manicured nails along the girl’s skin. Then, without warning, she dug her nails into Granger’s flesh and yanked her hand away, leaving a pink gouge mark where her nails had torn at the skin. She let go of Granger’s chin and grabbed her throat instead, slamming her head against the wooden rack she was strapped to.

Granger gasped and writhed, her breath catching as the hand around her throat cut off her airway. Pansy pressed her knee between the girl’s legs, making Granger groan and grind against her as best she could.

Then Pansy’s mind cleared and she jerked away, horrified.

“I—”

“See? And if you don’t keep doing that, girly, _I’m _going to take over.” Yaxley sneered. “And I _love _leaving marks on pathetic little Mudbloods.”

Pansy stared at him, then at Granger, who was panting and still squirming against her bonds. She...would she have to—But Granger seemed to like it, and it wasn’t as if it was hurting her, right? Even if it was, Pansy was a Pureblood! Part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, her family was a well known and well respected group. She couldn’t refuse, could she? Not if the Dark Lord had gifted her this, especially not if that nasty Death Eater would take Granger if she didn’t perform well.

And to be honest...She didn’t dislike the idea. She had wanted to pin Granger down and dominate her, but not this way, not with someone watching. But maybe...Maybe this wasn’t too bad after all, if she really thought about it.

Fine! She would do it. She would do it, and she would do it well.

“Do I need to Imperio you ag—”

“Quiet.” Pansy pulled her wand from her robe pocket and slashed it down through the air. “Diffindo.” A long, neat rip appeared down Granger’s shirt, then another slash cut her robes. She grabbed the torn fabric and tugged it off the Mudblood’s frame, revealing her soft belly and breasts. She didn’t bother cutting Granger’s skirt.

“What do you want, Granger?” She growled, tucking her wand away. With her hands free, she ran them down and back up the girl’s sides, then moved to squeeze at her breasts. Granger groaned and twitched in her bindings, her head lolling back ever so slightly.

“You.” She breathed. “You, you, you, all of you.”

Pansy reached up and grabbed onto Granger’s hair, then kissed her. As soon as their lips touched, Pansy felt an excitement bubble in her stomach. She kissed Granger. She kissed Granger, and the girl was into it! She made a fist in the soft, bushy hair, pulling roughly at it as she broke the brief kiss. She earned a breathy groan.

This wouldn’t happen again, Pansy knew. After Granger woke up from this haze, after the love potion wore off, she would be terrified of Pansy. So...

Pansy licked her lips, going over her options. Why not go all out? Why not take part in all of her fantasies while she had the chance?

“What can’t I do?” She asked Yaxley, not looking away from her prey.

“Don’t kill her.”

“Understood.” Without wasting a second, she hooked her arms under and behind Granger’s, forcibly tugging her closer despite being bound to the rack. Granger leaned forward and eagerly accepted a kiss, her plump lips parting to allow Pansy’s tongue entrance. She pushed against Pansy’s body but found no satisfaction there, and she let out a muffled whine.

Pansy worked her lips against Granger’s, exploring the girl’s mouth with her tongue, sliding their tongues together and tasting each other’s delicious flavours. She pulled away after a few long moments, biting down on Granger’s lower lip as she did so.

She let go and grinned at the Gryffindor, feeling her belly tingle with a sense of power. She could do whatever she wanted, she had total control here. It almost made her dizzy. She ran a hand down Granger’s belly and slipped her hand under the waistband of her skirt. Granger tensed and bucked her hips prematurely, whining like a kitten looking for its mothers milk.

“P-Parkinson—” She stammered, only to be silenced with a rough kiss. She exhaled into the kiss, her breathing quickening as Pansy trailed her fingertips along the drugged girl’s panties. She found the clitoris easily, even through the fabric (Granger’s sudden gasp made it quite obvious) and she slowly traced circles with her fingers.

“Nghh—” Granger tried to pull away from the kiss to breathe, but Pansy grabbed the back of her neck with her free hand and forced the girl to stay where she was, leaving Granger groaning and bucking her hips desperately against Pansy’s hand.

“Ah ah ah, don’t be so needy.” Pansy said, pulling back. Granger growled in horny frustration as the stimulation was taken away. “Don’t be a naughty girl.” She hiked up Granger’s skirt and smacked her hand against the girl’s cunt, only protected by the thin fabric of her panties. Granger jerked violently, a shudder working through their body as a loud moan sounded from between her lips.

“_Aah_!”

Pansy cocked an eyebrow and smacked again, earning the same response again. Then again, then again, until cries of pain mingled with the moans and Granger looked to almost be convulving with pleasure.

“Good girl.” Pansy praised. She pulled the lower hem of the skirt up and tucked it into the waistband, keeping it neatly out of the way. Then she cast a quick Diffindo and tugged off Granger’s panties, tossing them aside carelessly. She knelt down before the Gryffindor and tilted her chin up, leaning close to nose at Granger’s pussy. It smelled delicious, like sweet arousal, and Pansy felt her mouth water. She stuck out her tongue and ran it along Granger’s folds, then focused her mouth on the clit while she trailed a finger to that tight, nearly dripping opening. She pushed her finger in as she circled the tip of her tongue around Granger’s clit, earning gasping moans with each movement.

“Oh f-fuck, Parkin—Ah, Parkinson, I—”

Pansy ignored her, pretending not to hear a word the drugged girl said. She was vaguely aware of a rhythmic ‘schlick’ing noise coming from the Death Eater, but she truly didn’t care. She kept on lapping at her rival’s cunt, licking up the juices that came with each gasp and pleased yelp as she inserted another finger.

Granger’s breathing sped up, her thighs beginning to tremble, and Pansy sped up her movements, pushing her fingers in and out, circling Granger’s clit with skilled accuracy.

“I’m g-going to—!”

Granger bucked her hips and threw her head back, a scream of pleasure ripping from her throat as she came. Pansy licked up the delicious juices, savouring the taste. She had wanted this for so long, and even if this wasn’t what she had pictured, it was _amazing_.

Granger was panting, trying to catch her breath. Her legs were still shaking and, if she hadn’t been tied up, she would have no doubt fallen to her knees by now. Pansy teased the Gryffindor’s oversensitive clit with her tongue for a few moments when she noticed that Granger’s body language was changing. She was tensing up, her body stiffening oddly and, as Pansy glanced up, she saw a look of confusion and dawning horror on the girl’s face.

“Ah, that’ll be the potion wearing off.” Yaxley said with a hint of amusement in his tone. “Might want to back up, Parkinson.”

Pansy watched from her vantage point between Granger’s legs as the girl’s eyes flashed around the room, wide and panicked.

“H-hey!” She exclaimed, her voice high pitched with fear. “What are you—”

Pansy leaned closer and dragged her tongue over Granger’s clitoris.

The Gryffindor gasped and twitched, her body still shaking from her orgasm. She looked down at the dark haired girl kneeling before her, a squeak sneaking from between her lips. “You—_Parkinson_?!”

Pansy just stared for a moment, thinking over her options. She was already in Granger’s bad graces, and she had given the bookworm a climax, so she deserved something at this point. It wouldn’t do to back out, right?

“Yes?” She all but purred, slowly grinning up at her prey.

“What are you _doing_?!”

“I just finished eating you out, Granger. Don’t you recall? You were gasping and begging for my tongue just moments ago.”

Granger stared at her, mouth agape, as her gears turned in her head. “I didn’t—That wasn’t real, it wasn’t—It—”

Pansy’s grin turned to a sneer and without waiting for a response of any kind, she thrust her fingers back into Granger’s pussy and curled them, teasing the Mudblood’s warm insides. “It isn’t real?”

“_Agh_!”

* * *

Hermione was confused. She was confused, scared, and..._horny_? She had thought she was having a dream but here she was, waking up to discover that her desperate mewling was in fact very, _very _real.

Pansy Parkinson was between her legs, grinning up at her like a fox eyeing up a rabbit. Oh god, oh dear god, this wasn’t happening! There was no way this was happening, absolutely not, this made no sense! Parkinson didn’t even like her! She had mocked Hermione constantly, belittling her and sabotaging her grades as best she could, why would she be..._There_?!

Then the slimy snake shoved her fingers deep inside Hermione’s cunt, making her convulse and jerk forward, only held back by the ropes around her wrists and ankles. “P-Parkinson, _stop_!”

“No, I don’t think I will. You were into it before, weren’t you?” Parkinson pulled her fingers out and straightened up, now seeming to tower over the Gryffindor despite only being slightly taller. “You were dripping. You still are, see?”

Before Hermione could realize what was happening, her head was slammed against the wooden rack she was strapped to and stars exploded in her vision. Parkinson shoved her fingers into Hermione’s mouth, twisting them so that the pussy juices wiped off against the girl’s tongue. Hermione turned her head, struggling to get the fingers out of her mouth, but Parkinson was stronger. She pushed her digits further into her mouth until Hermione felt herself gag, her throat heaving involuntarily. She coughed and was still trying to jerk her head out of Parkinson’s reach when the taller girl finally pulled away, leaving Hermione retching and gasping for air.

“Taste it?” Parkinson asked innocently, popping her saliva and cum covered fingers into her own mouth. She licked them clean and then gave Hermione a considering look. “I made you cum, it’s your turn, don’t you think?”

Hermione started to shake her head, only to yelp as Parkinson pressed her hand against the Gryffindor’s groin, her fingertips just barely teasing her sensitive clit. “P-Parkin—”

“No, shut up.” Parkinson took a step back and glanced over to a man standing in the corner. Hermione didn’t recognize him, and her stomach lurched as she noticed that he had his cock out and was stroking it idly.

“Want to join?” Parkinson asked, ignoring the terrified shriek of “_Wait_! No!” from Hermione.

The man’s face twisted into something malicious and revolting a

“Wait! No, no, don’t—I don’t want—”

“Quiet, Mudblood, unless you want us to shut you up.”

“But—Parkinson, wait! _Please_!”

The dark haired girl glared at her and pulled out her wand. “Silencio!”

Hermione’s mouth kept moving, but she heard no words come out. Panicking even more now, she tried to yank her wrists free from the rope tying her to the rack. She pulled and thrashed until her wrists felt raw, wanting _anything_ but this. She didn’t want to get raped, she didn’t want _any _of this!!

Then, with a quick “Diffindo” from the filthy Slytherin, her ropes were cut. Her heart filled with hope. Perhaps they were letting her go! Perhaps she could—

The man grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs out from under her, sending her toppling to the ground with a ‘CRACK’ as the back of her head hit the hard surface. The wind was knocked out of her and she struggled to breathe.

“You fuck her, I’ll ride her face.” Parkinson was saying.

Hermione choked on air. “_Wait_!” She wanted to plead.”_Please, don’t! I don’t want this!_” But the words didn’t even come out as a whisper.

The man chuckled and got down on the ground, gripping Hermione’s thighs and pushing them open and towards her chest.

“_Please_!” She wanted to say. But as she laid there, her head throbbing and her stomach lurching with terror, she saw Parkinson walk over and stand above her, facing the man who was currently adjusting Hermione’s position. She pulled her dress up and pulled down her panties, dropping them to the floor and nimbly stepping out of them. 

“If you bite me, I will hurt you.” Parkinson said simply, her voice leaving no room for doubt. “If you don’t impress me, I will tie you back up and edge you until you’re begging to hump my leg to get yourself off.” She leaned down to brush a lock of hair from Hermione’s damp forehead. “Just like the dog you are.”

Then she knelt down on Hermione’s face.

* * *

Pansy wiggled on Granger’s face, leaning forward to squeeze at the girl’s breasts while that soft tongue lapped at Pansy’s cunt. She pinched each nipple in turn, then massaged the small tits with each movement of Granger’s tongue. She rocked her hips on the Mudblood’s face, biting back a groan when her clit was brushed by.

“Hurry up and get in, Yaxley.” She said to the Death Eater, shooting him a look.

“I’m just getting comfortable.” He retorted sharply, baring his teeth at her. When she was unbothered by the snarl, he aligned his cock with the Mudblood’s hole and pushed in. Instantly, both parties felt Granger tense up. She tried to squeeze her thighs to push Yaxley out, but the older man chuckled darkly and shoved her thighs apart, opening her up even more. Granger squealed as he pushed his full length in, her pussy pulsing as she tried to force him out. Unfortunately for her, that only made him pull out and thrust in harder.

Pansy rocked back and forth, snickering as Granger reached up and began to claw at her thighs, seeming to plead and beg to be freed. But Pansy just pushed down harder and maneuvered her hips so that Granger was licking and sucking at her clit.

“Agh—Good girl~!” Pansy moaned, her face flushing as pleasure coursed through her. “Good, good, ahh—Keep licking~”

Yaxley was quickly getting used to the Mudblood’s tight cunt, and he thrusted in and out with a regular rhythm, forcing himself in each time with a grunt of pleasure.

Granger must have tried to shriek from beneath Pansy, her breath coming in gasps as she struggled to keep her tongue moving. Pansy assumed that was the case as she saw Granger’s leg twitch and seize and her chest rise and fall in quick succession. Pansy could feel her panic, could feel her nails digging hard into the Slytherin’s thighs, trying to claw her way out of the situation. It gave her a sense of power and invincibility and, if she really thought about it, she was _happy _that the potion had wore off when it did.

* * *

Hermione’s body was trembling with fear, pain, tension, and a sense of dread that chilled her body from her head to the tips of her toes. Despite that chill, though, she felt hot and suffocated. Parkinson was humping her face, the man (Yaxley, was it?) was gripping her thighs and opening them more with each thrust, making her feel as though she was being torn in two. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t scream, she couldn’t do anything except lay on the floor and let herself be assaulted, _violated_.

“_Please god, please help me, I’m going to die here!_”

Then she felt something horrifying, something so disgusting that her body shuddered with revulsion. A tension in her gut, a building pressure, and then...

Despite everything, despite hating every second of this, her body betrayed her. With a twitch of her thighs and a muffled squeal, she climaxed. Her pussy juices mixed with Yaxley’s semen as he gripped her tighter and quickened his thrusts, pumping her full of his seed.

Hermione wanted to die.


End file.
